Adventures At The Grand Canyon
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: (UPDATED September 18th!)The McGuire's are taking a summer trip to the Grand Canyon. With Gordo! What's going to happen between Lizzie and Gordo? (The romance is really really heating up...!) Find out by checking it out! (LG)
1. The Big News

(A/N: Well, welcome to my newest story! This story is mostly from Gordo's perspective. I hope no one else has written something about the McGuire's going to the Grand Canyon. If so, I totally didn't mean to copy your idea and hope my story is a lot different. I actually got a little bit of an idea from that one episode of the Brady Bunch when they go to the Grand Canyon. Well, anyways, enough of my blabbering and on with "Adventures in the Grand Canyon".)  
  
Chapter One: "The Big News"  
  
(Gordo and Lizzie are walking home together on the way back from the last day of school)  
  
"So, what are we going to do this summer?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"Without Miranda, it's going to be boring," Lizzie told him.   
  
"Well I'm here," Gordo pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but it just won't be the same," Lizzie said. They were in front of Lizzie's house now. "You wanna come over?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he said as they walked up to her front door.   
  
"Hi honey," Jo greeted Lizize when they came in the door. "I'm glad you're home because we're going to have a family meeting." Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed. She hated family meetings.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to go home," Gordo said, disappointed.  
  
"No, no, no, this concerns you too," Jo said to Gordo. He shrugged at Lizzie as they followed Jo into the family room where Sam and Matt were waiting. Everyone sat down except Sam because he was going to be the one to make the announcement.  
  
"The McGuire family is visiting the Grand Canyon," he announced shooting his fist into the air with excitement.  
  
"Alright!! A vacation!" Matt said, obviously very excited about this. Gordo however felt like a balloon that had just been deflated. Not only was Miranda not going to be here, but now Lizzie was leaving too. He wanted to use this Miranda-free summer to spend time just with Lizzie. Now his plans were all squashed.  
  
Lizzie wasn't too thrilled herself. She didn't like family vacations much and also felt sorry for Gordo since he had to stay in Hillridge without his best friends. "What does this have to do with Gordo anyways?" she asked, curious.   
  
"He's coming along too," Jo said.   
  
"I am?" Gordo asked, obviously confused. He wasn't being asked to go, he was just, well, going!  
  
"Yes, your parents have alot of conferences they're going to, so since you'd be home alot with nothing to do, you might as well go with us!" Jo explained.  
  
Now instead of feeling like a deflated balloon, Gordo felt like one that had just been pumped up with new air. A whole vacation with Lizzie. He'd be the luckiest guy alive. He decided to act cool about it though so no one would suspect his excitement. "Hey, sounds good to me," he said casually.  
  
"How long are we going to be gone?" Lizzie asked.   
  
'Please say a long time,' thought Gordo crossing his fingers.   
  
"It will be at least 3 weeks, maybe more," Sam said.   
  
"When do we leave?" asked Matt.  
  
"The day after tomorrow, I'd suggest you all start packing really soon," Jo said.  
  
"How are we going to travel there?" Gordo asked hoping it would be in the car so the traveling would last longer.   
  
"By car, air transportation is so expensive these days," Sam answered. Gordo felt like jumping up and down.  
  
"Ugh, a lengthy car trip filled with complete boringness, what a thrill!" Lizzie complained.

"Reall Lizzie, it won't be that bad," Jo said.

Matt wanted to ask if a friend could come along, but didn't want to ask since they were already bringing Gordo along and he knew his parents would say no. Oh well, to keep himself entertained he could come up with alot of stuff to annoy and irritate Lizzie on the way there.   
  
Gordo decided to go home to go pack. He wanted to get it all done to get it all out of the way.   
  
(A/N: Ok, so let me know! How did you like the first chapter? Should I continue? Do you have any suggestions? Please review!!! Thanks!!) 


	2. Getting Ready

(A/N:Thanks for the reviews!! I noticed I got a lot of reviews for "Lizzie's Life After Rome". I will definetly do a sequel, it just might be awhile. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!)  
  
Chapter Two: "Getting Ready"  
  
It was the day of the trip. Gordo had slept on the couch in the McGuire's family room, since they were leaving so early in the moring. It was 4 AM and he was sleeping peacfully, that is, until Matt came in with 2 popsicle sticks and starting using Gordo's head as a drum. "WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND CANYON! WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND CANYON!" he sang loudly.

Lizzie interrupted him. "Don't do that to Gordo, he's cranky when you try to get him up."  
  
"I'm **NOT** cranky!" he groaned.  
  
"Sure...." Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
Gordo slowly got up from the couch. His hair was a mess. Lizzie stifled a laugh, but Matt couldn't hold his laughter in. Gordo stood up with no shirt on and just boxers. He had been so tired, he'd forgotten he'd just slept with those. It had been really hot last night. His face turned a deep shade of crimson. Of course, Jo just _had _to walk in at that very moment. Gordo put his face into his hands and sank back into the couch.  
  
"Well Gordo, I can see you're not quite ready," Jo started, "Lizzie, Matt, gather up your things and put them in the car."  
  
After they all had left the room, Gordo grabbed his pants that had been draped over the side of the couch and pulled them on. Briefly looking around the room, he tried to find his shirt. Then he remembered he had shoved it under his pillow for extra support. He grabbed it, put it on, fixed up the couch, got his junk, and went out the door.

The McGuire's jeep thingy(A/N: Sorry, bad explanation, but I'm not sure what the vehicle is, just think of the one they had on the Grubby Gulch episode!) had 2 back seats, but the second one had to be taken out so all of the luggage could fit. Lizzie took the seat furthest down, Gordo was in the middle, and Matt was on the other end. They had barely gotten out of the driveway when Lizzie grabbed a pillow in the back, put it next to her, and went to sleep. Being in the middle, Gordo had nothing to lay against, so it would be hard for him to try to sleep. The only thing to do was put his head in his lap, or, if he dared, fall asleep next to Lizzie. He decided to just put his head in his lap, because Lizzie's parents might wonder what he was up to.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, it was kind of short, but I'm going to update really soon. The more reviews, the sooner the update! :-))


	3. Fast Food

(A/N:Thanks everyone for your reviews! Oh yes, sorry I didn't mention it before, this story takes place as if the trip to Rome never happened. Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter Three: "Fast Food"  
  
A couple of hours later, Sam pulled into a McDonalds drive-thru so they could get breakfast. Gordo and Lizzie both got Sausage McGriddles, hashbrowns, and a Coke. As they got back on the freeway, Lizzie spilled her drink all over the place.  
  
"Aww man!" she complained. Jo handed her some napkins so Lizzie could clean up the spill. Unfortunately, Lizzie's shirt was ruined and she was drinkless.   
  
"Here, you can have my drink," Gordo offered.   
  
"Thanks, but then, you won't have any," Lizzie said. To that, he just shook his head, popped off the lid off of his drink, grabbed Lizzie's straw out of her hand, and put it in his drink.  
  
"There we go!" he said, "You drink out of your straw, I drink out of mine." Lizzie was a little grossed out at first, but didn't really mind. Matt thought it was "disgusting!".

'This is great, we're drinking out of the same cup," Gordo thought happily.

After Gordo and Lizzie were done eating, they played Tic-Tac-Toe for a long time. After winning over half of the games, Gordo finally decided to take a break and listen to some music and Lizzie did some reading. Matt was playing his Gameboy and would occassionly let out a yell of protest when he didn't complete a level or something.   
  
After reading two 'Seventeen' magazines and a Nancy Drew File, Lizzie was sick of reading. Gordo had listened to the same rock band CD three times and couldn't stand to listen to it again for a long time. It was good timing though, because it was time to stop somewhere for lunch. Matt had picked Taco Bell.   
  
'Great, all of that Mexican food is going to make me want to belch, and I'm certainly not doing that in front of Lizzie!' Gordo thought.

The McGuire's decided to take a break from the road and eat inside the fast food place. Gordo ordered a salad so he wouldn't be belching.   
  
"Gordo," Lizzie started, "This is vacation, you're not supposed to have salad!"  
  
"Hey! I like this stuff and it's pretty healthy too," Gordo lied.   
  
"Uh, not with all that dressing you just loaded it up with," Lizzie pointed out.   
  
"Well, still, it's better than that," he said pointing at her cheese stuffed burrito. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and bit into it.

(A/N:Ok, sorry so short, but this story will get good! Leave me lots of reviews please! 5 reviews and a new chapter will be up MEGA soon! Thanks!)


	4. Boredom

(A/N:Thanks everyone for all the reviews! They're much appreciated. Oh yes, I really check my grammar/spelling, but since my writing program doesn't have a spell/grammar check feature, if there's any mistakes, I'm so sorry! Enjoy the chapter, it's longer than the last one!)  
  
Chapter Three: "Boredom"  
  
A half an hour later, they were all back on the road again. Gordo got his video camera out and started filming even though there was nothing exciting going on or anything really worth filming, except of course, Lizzie. He cherished any shots of her he got. Matt belched loudly. Gordo silently laughed to himself, Matt would do anything for attention.  
  
"Eew, Matt, gross!" Lizzie protested. Gordo stopped recording because he knew the 2 siblings would get into a big argument. But they didn't. Matt just rolled his eyes and grabbed his Gameboy. Jo announced she was going to take a nap, so everyone would would have to be quiet. Gordo and Lizzie had already read, listened to music, and played Tic-Tac-Toe. What else was there to do??   
  
"Traveling is so boring," complained Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, let's do something, how about Go Fish," Lizzie suggested after finding a deck of cards stuffed under the seat.   
  
"Sure, but you have no chance against me!" Gordo challenged. Lizzie smiled and dealed out the cards.   
  
After they had played nine, long rounds, Sam announced they were stopping at a rest-stop. Matt had to really go after drinking three cups of soda. Lizzie wanted to use the restroom sink to go freshen up. Gordo didn't have to go so he stayed in the car while everyone else left. Out of pure boredom, he found one of Lizzie's copies of "Seventeen" magazine even though it was probably full of guys, make-up, guys, make-up, guys, make-up, and guys. However, he came across something interesting after all. A quiz to see if you are really in love with someone or not. He took the quiz quickly, knowing everyone would be back soon. There were ten questions in all and he answered yes to all of them.

'Why doesn't this thing have anything about what to do if you like your best friend more than a friend??' he thought. He quickly put the magazine back because he saw the McGuire's coming back.  
  
"How much longer until we get to the motel?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo brightened up when he heard this. He haden't thought that he'd be in close quarters with Lizzie like that. 'Life is good,' he thought.  
  
"Oh, another two hours," Sam answered. Lizzie groaned. She was SO bored!  
  
"Hey Dad," Matt asked casually, "Is there a, pool there?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so Son," Sam replied.  
  
"Oh Mom! I didn't know about that, I didn't bring a swimsuit!" Lizzie complained. Gordo figured this was probably one of Lizzie's tactics to try and get a new bathing suit, especially since she could care less about a pool.  
  
Surprisingly, Jo didn't figure it out. "Oh dear, well, I guess we can see if there's a store where you can pick one up near the motel or something."  
  
"Ok Mom, that would be great," Lizzie said happily.  
  
"Yeah, she'll need one if she wants to go in the springs we're visiting at one of the national parks," Sam said.  
  
"Oh neat, I've never been in one before," Lizzie said.   
  
"Me either, I heard they're really cold though," Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Oh well, it will just be nice to soak in this summer heat," Lizzie said.   
  
(A/N: Leave me a review! Lemme know how I did! Please let me know if I should change the rating or now. I think it's safe at G right now, but if you feel it needs to change to PG, please say so. Thanks!!)


	5. The Motel

(A/N: Thanks for those who did leave reviews. There weren't very many though. :-( This is going to be the first chapter I do without writing it down on paper first. I don't know if that makes much of a difference, but we'll see!)  
  
Chapter Five: "The Motel"  
  
After traveling for hours that day, they finally arrived at the motel.   
  
"I am SO sick of traveling!" Lizzie said, wheeling her suitcase into their room. They had gotten a bottom floor room for easier access to the car.   
  
"Yeah, me too," said Gordo. The room they were staying in had one king size bed and a pull out couch that turned into a full size bed. Of course, Sam and Jo would get the bed, but Gordo, Lizzie, and Matt didn't know what to do about _their_ sleeping arrangements.   
  
"How about I get the couch, and you two sleep on the floor?" Matt aked. That question was followed by eye rolls and groans.   
  
"Matt, you can't take the couch for yourself, that's not very nice," Jo told him.  
  
"Lizzie, how about you have the couch and we guys take the floor?" Gordo suggested.   
  
"Well, that's fine with me, but I don't want to be selfish," Lizzie answered.   
  
"No really, it's ok, right Matt?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Whatever, but wherever I sleep, I wanna be near the A/C!" Maat replied.   
  
"Fine with me, I sure don't want to freeze to death. I'll just sleep behind the door," Gordo said.   
  
After they had all settled in, Jo suggested that Lizzie, Matt, and Gordo all go down to pool. (They did pick up a bathing suit for Lizzie before they arrived at the motel) Lizzie wasn't too thrilled, but decided it would be better than being cooped up in a motel room with her parents.  
  
As Gordo, Lizzie, and Matt approached the indoor pool, Lizzie warned Matt NOT to splash anyone or "else".   
  
"Hey! A jacuzzi!" Gordo said, going over to it quickly.   
  
"Oh good! That'll feel good after all that traveling!" Lizzie said happily.   
  
"Eew, who likes old, hot jacuzzis?" Matt asked, disgusted.   
  
"Not you, obviously, worm," Lizzie said.  
  
Matt went to the deep end of the pool first, instead of the shallow end. He thought that was "cooler". The only people in the pool was an old man, two little boys, and a lady who looked like she was in her thirties. No one was in the jacuzzi, which was nice for Gordo and Lizzie.   
  
"Ahh, this is the life," Gordo said, sinking into the hot water. Lizzie was a little slower at getting used to the hot water.   
  
"So, what part of today's traveling did you hate the most?" Gordo asked, hoping to get a nice conversation started.   
  
"Probably when I spilled my drink and wrecked my shirt," Lizzie replied, "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not really sure, probably just getting bored," he said.  
  
"I hope we don't have much traveling to do tomorrow," Lizzie said.  
  
"Me either," he replied.   
  
"Look at Matt, trying to swim across the whole pool without getting any air," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"He sure has alot of energy," Gordo said, "I didn't act like that when I was his age did I?"  
  
"Oh no Gordo. You were so much more calm that he is, and had much better manners," Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled.  
  
They stayed there and talked for about a half hour until Matt complained he was getting bored and wanted to leave.   
  
(A/N: Review please!!! It's much appreciated. Let me know your thoughts, good or bad. Hopefully good though! 


	6. More Boredom

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Well, I guess it wasn't too long. Thanks so much for the positive reviews! My life has been so busy lately, it's hard for me to find time to come up with a new chapter so soon. Plus, FanFiction keeps giving me problems. (Grr!) Ok, well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter Six: "More Boredom"  
  
Once Gordo, Lizzie and Matt got back to the room, there was honestly nothing to do. After all of that traveling and trying to find ways to keep themselves entertained, they were flat out of ideas. They couldn't watch TV because Sam and Jo were watching some old movie. Gordo decided to just go to bed, since there was nothing else to do. Lizzie also decided to, and finally, Matt conked out too.  
  
The next morning, Sam woke everyone up at 6 AM.   
  
"Five more minutes Dad," Lizzie moaned.  
  
"No, we have to start on today's adventure!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Oh just go without me," Gordo moaned.   
  
"Nope, everyone, get up, we need to get the free, continental breakfast," Sam said.  
  
"There's only old people down there at this time," Gordo complained.  
  
"And us, let's get ready and get going," Jo said.  
  
Gordo slowly rose up and looked at himself in the mirror. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair a few times. Lizzie, however, would never be seen anywhere looking like she just woke up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, brushed and fixed her hair, and brushed her teeth, even though she was just about to eat.   
  
Matt really wanted to go down there with just his pajamas for the heck of it, but Jo said a flat "NO" to that.   
  
As it turned out, all there was to eat was some stale doughnuts, watered down coffee, and ruined fruit salad.   
  
"See, there was nothing worth eating anyways," Gordo complained.  
  
"Oh well, at least we're all up now, so we can leave and do more traveling," said Sam.  
  
Both Gordo and Lizzie groaned.   
  
"How long today Dad?" Lizzie asked as they walked back to the room to go put their stuff in the car.   
  
"Oh, at least 5 hours," said Sam.   
  
Both Lizzie and Gordo groaned.   
  
"Can we stop at Walmart or something so I can pick up a new book to read so I don't die of boredom?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No sweetie, we don't have time for that," Sam told her.   
  
Lizzie went to go put her suitcase in the car.   
  
"Here, let me get that for you," Gordo offered.  
  
"Thanks Gordo," Lizzie smiled.   
  
In a little while, they were back on the road again. After about an hour, Sam decided to stop at a national park so they could do some hiking.  
  
"Oh boy, won't this be fun," Lizzie said sarcastically.   
  
"It'll be all right," Gordo assured her.   
  
Matt sort of "led the parade". Sam and Jo followed along, holding hands, pointing out pretty sites in nature. Lizzie and Gordo just tagged along. The park ranger they had met up with earlier said that there was supposed to be all kinds of exciting wildlife to look for. But so far, all they had seen were two robins, a mosquito, and oh-how-exciting, a dead snake.   
  
"Oh come on, this is lameville!" Lizzie complained.   
  
"How about you and I go back, and sit on that bench we saw earlier, and let your family finish up the hike," Gordo suggested.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Lizzie agreed.   
  
They headed back and sat on the bench.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Here, you have a leaf in your hair," Gordo reached in her hair and took it out. They both blushed. Of course, that made the moment more awkward than it already was.   
  
Over by a tree, a young couple in their 20's were making out happily. Gordo sighed, wishing it were Lizzie and him. 'You're never going to get anywhere if you don't tell her,' an inner voice said to him, 'Never.'  
  
(A/N: Unless plans change, another chapter should be up really quick after this one. I can't stand to leave Gordo and Lizzie hanging like that! :-) Leave me a review please!!! Thanks and have a good weekend!) 


	7. Here We Are!

(A/N: Yay, I updated soon like I said. After this, it might be a little while. Sorry. And please remember, if I accidentally steal someone's lines or idea from their story, I am SO sorry. Often, a phrase or and idea will come to me, and sometimes it's from something else. I don't do it intentionally!! Thanks for understanding!)  
  
Chapter Seven: "Here We Are!"  
  
For a few minutes on the bench, Gordo and Lizzie just sort of looked at each other.   
  
'Should I let her know how I feel? This is the perfect time, no one is around,' Gordo thought.  
  
"Lizzie?" he started.   
  
"What Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"You, uh, you look nice today," he said. 'Boy that was lame,' he thought.   
  
"Thanks, so do you," Lizzie said back.  
  
'Well, at least she doesn't think I'm ugly. Of course, I already knew that,' Gordo thought, grinning.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lizzie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all," he said.   
  
Gordo wanted so badly to hold her hand, embrace her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.   
  
The rest of the McGuire's approached, meaning that they would leave the park.   
  
"Good, we can finally go," Lizzie said.  
  
As they were getting in the car, Lizzie accidentally stepped hard on Gordo's foot.   
  
"Oww!" he yelped in pain.  
  
"Omigosh! I am SO sorry!!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"It's ok Lizzie, it'll be all right," he said, breathing deeply, obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"Gordo, are you ok?" Jo asked, concerned as usual.  
  
"I'll be fine Mrs. McGuire," he replied, taking off his shoe and sock.  
  
"Let me get you some ice," Sam offered. He went to the back of the car where he had an igloo stashed away full of a variety of snacks and drinks.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I could put some ice in your sock and you could tie it up and use it as a compress to prevent swelling," Sam said.   
  
"Thanks, that's a good idea," Gordo said.  
  
After they were settled, Sam left the park and the McGuire's were back on the road.  
  
Hours later, after they had stopped for lunch. Sam pulled over to the side of the road. Gordo's foot was feeling a lot better now.   
  
"Everyone out!" Sam commanded.  
  
Everyone got out.   
  
"And there's the Grand Canyon!" Sam said, pointing.   
  
It was absolutely incredible. Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open, staring at the awesome canyon.  
  
"Well, we've seen enough, let's go!" said Matt, who wanted to continue with his Nintendo game.  
  
"No Matt, I need to take pictures!" Jo said, grabbing her camera.  
  
Matt just shrugged and went back into the car. Gordo and Lizzie walked down the road a little bit.   
  
"It sure is incredible, huh Lizzie?" Gordo said.  
  
"Yes it is!" she agreed.  
  
In Gordo's mind, he was battling with the thought of kissing Lizzie or not. It was such a beautiful setting and she was so beautiful. But he just couldn't. She'd probably hate him for the rest of his life if he did that. He knew he should make some kind of move sometime. It was likely she'd probably find another boyfriend soon. Yes, another boyfriend that would make Gordo feel miserable. He just had to do something! But instead, all he could do was smile at her and then, look down.  
  
"Ok kids, time to go!" Sam yelled.  
  
They all got back into the car.  
  
When they pulled into a bunch of open land, Lizzie was wondering if Mom was going to take more pictures or something.  
  
"We're finally here!" Sam announced.  
  
"Uh, Dad, this is the middle of no where!" Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Yes, this is our camping ground," Sam replied.   
  
"CAMPING??" Lizzie asked, completely shocked. Canping was definetly not something she wanted to do.  
  
(A/N: Leave me a review! Thanks!) 


	8. Settling In

(A/N: SO how has everyone's week gone? I have had an awesome week!! My friends gave me a surprise part for my 16th birthday and it was cool. Anyways, on with chapter 8!!)  
  
Chapter Eight: "Settling In"  
  
"We have two tents," Sam announced.   
  
"Only two??" Lizzie asked.   
  
"One for me and your mom and one for you, Matt, and Gordo," he explained.   
  
'This is so cool, I get to share a tent with Lizzie,' Gordo thought dreamily. For a minute, he sort of just stood there stupidly with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Uh, Gordo, help me out here?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Yeah, uhhh, oh yeah, yeah, ok," Gordo said, snapping out of his trance.   
  
The two of them began setting up the tent. It only had one room, but the box said it could comfortably sleep four people. After setting it up, Lizzie kind of doubted that.   
  
"Wow, this thing is small," Lizzie noted.  
  
"Yeah it is, great huh?" Gordo asked without thinking.   
  
"Great? Uh, hardly..." Lizzie said, looking at him strangely.  
  
"Great? Did I say great? No, no, I meant great sarcastically, like it's not good at all," Gordo corrected himself.   
  
"Whatever," Lizzie said moving her suitcase and sleeping bag into the tent. "Where should I sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I doubt you want to sleep next to Matt," hinted Gordo. He wanted her to sleep next to him, if at all possible.  
  
"Eww, I sure don't, how about I have one end, you sleep in the middle, and Matt gets the other end," Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said.  
  
Lizzie got out of the tent and stood up, looking all around her. "It _is_ beautiful here," she remarked.  
  
"Yup, maybe we can go hiking or something tomorrow and really take a look at the view," Gordo suggested.  
  
"I guess, there's nothing better to do," Lizzie said.  
  
"Kids, help us find firewood for the campfire," Jo asked.  
  
"Goody, this ought to be thrilling," Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
Wow, Lizzie seems really discouraged about this whole trip. I wish I could find a way to make her more happy. I love being around her, but I'm starting to get sick of her complaining. I mean, vacations aren't the biggest excitement, but I don't think it's _that_ bad. Maybe because I'm a guy and this kind of thing is more interesting. Or maybe it's because Lizzie is with me.  
  
No one's POV:  
  
After they had collected a lot of firewood, Sam started a nice, hearty fire. Jo got out a pack of hotdogs from the cooler. Everyone had their own stick to cook the hotdogs on. It was fun cooking all of the hotdogs, and then later doing the marshmallows(sp??). Sure, they had accidentally dropped some of the food into the fire. But that's what made it more fun. Lizzie was starting to enjoy herself more. Which of course, made Gordo more happy. He didn't think life could better. But what did he know? It did.   
  
(A/N: Click the purple button that says "Go" and PLEASE leave me a review. Honestly, it will make you feel better. Well, maybe not, but is sure will make me feel better!) 


	9. Plans Change

(A/N: Sorry! I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated!!)  
  
Chapter Nine: "Plans Change"  
  
After the campfire started to go out, everyone was _really_ tired.   
  
"Gordo, Lizzie," Jo began, "I know what we said about you two and Matt sharing a tent, but I think it would be best if Lizzie slept in our tent instead."  
  
That didn't make Gordo very happy.   
  
"Aww Mom, I don't want to sleep with you guys!" Lizzie protested.  
  
"I know, but our tent has two rooms and you can have one of them all to yourself," she explained.   
  
"I guess so, that does sound cool anyways!" Lizzie said.   
  
"I'll help you move your stuff," Gordo offered, trying not to look so disappointed.   
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said.   
  
The two of them put the stuff in her room of the tent and then Lizzie went to bed.  
  
The next morining, Gordo woke up to Matt getting out of his sleeping bag noisly and loudly opening the tent's zipper. He turned over and tried to fall back asleep, but it didn't work, so he just got up.  
  
For breakfast, there was cold cereal since no one wanted to start up another fire.   
  
"Well, what are we going to do today?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"We're going to go to a local museum, and then have a tour guide show us the Grand Canyon," Sam said.  
  
"Uh, aren't we IN the Grand Canyon?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes, but he's supposed to show a magnificient view," Sam explained.   
  
"Oh boy!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"The museum sounds pretty neat," Gordo said, trying to make their trip more interesting.  
  
"Yes, there's supposed to be all kinds of fascinating exhibits," Jo said, who had been reading a thick guide book all about the Grand Canyon and its many attractions.  
  
"I thought you and I were going to go hiking or something," Lizzie said to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess we can do it later or tomorrow," Gordo said.   
  
"How about the mules? When do we get to ride on the mules??" Matt asked.   
  
"Today, when we take the tour," Sam said.  
  
"Yes!!" Matt said excitely.  
  
"Great, an old, slow mule," Lizzie complained.  
  
"It can't be that bad," Gordo reasurred her.  
  
After breakfast, they got ready to go.  
  
(A/N: Leave me a review!!) 


	10. Hiking

(A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews everyone. They were greatly appreciated and helpful!)  
  
Chapter Ten: "Hiking"  
  
(A/N: Now, I'm sure some of you wanted to hear about the McGuire's exciting time visiting the museum and stuff, but since I know absolutely nothing about the Grand Canyon (besides the whole mule thing) I didn't write about it. Sorry!)  
  
After they got back from the Grand Canyon tour, everyone was tired. Jo and Lizzie went to go take a nap. Gordo and Matt sort of sat around, bored.   
  
"You can make yourself useful by collecting wood for tonight's fire," Sam suggested.   
  
Matt groaned, but Gordo was happy to do it. Anything for Lizzie's family. In a little while, Jo and Lizzie woke up. It was only 3:30, so Gordo suggested that he and Lizzie go on a hike to pass the time.   
  
"Ok Gordo, sounds good," Lizzie said.   
  
"Be back in two hours!" Jo said as the two teens headed off.  
  
"So Lizzie, liking the trip any better now?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, I guess so, I mean, it's not quite as bad as Grubby Gulch or something, but still," Lizzie said.  
  
They walked along for awhile, talking about various things. Then....  
  
"Lizzie! Look out!!!" Gordo yelled, grabbing her. Right in front of them was a big rattlesnake!! It rattled its tail angrily. Lizzie held onto Gordo, whimpering.

"It's ok Lizzie," he said, trying to comfort her. The snake slithered away, and Lizzie sighed with relief.   
  
"Man, that thing was ugly," Gordo commented.   
  
"Oh Gordo, you saved my life! That thing could have bit me or something!" Lizzie said, and then hugged him. Gordo felt like he was floating on air.   
  
"You're welcome," he said dreamily, "Anything for you," he slipped out.  
  
Lizzie looked at him strangely. "Uh, thanks Gordo".  
  
"I mean, I just wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said, trying to correct himself.  
  
After they had walked some more, Lizzie was beginning to wonder what time it was. She casually grabbed his wrist to look at the time.  
  
"Oh Gordo, it's almost 5:30! We're going to have to start heading back," she said.  
  
"Ok," he said, "Wow, those clouds are dark, I hope we don't get caught in rain."  
  
"Me either," Lizzie said. She was terrified of thunderstorms.

They turned around and started going back.  
  
"Gordo, I don't remember seeing that tree," Lizzie said.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I observe things well, we did not pass that tree," she said.  
  
"Well, maybe we turned wrong," he suggested, "Let's try going down that other path we saw earlier."  
  
By now, it was starting to sprinkle.   
  
"Oh no! We're going to get stuck in a storm!" panicked Lizzie.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll be ok," Gordo reassured her.  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
Man, I don't recognize anything aoround here that looks familiar. I don't want to worry Lizzie, but I think we're lost.

End of POV.  
  
Now the rain was really starting to pick up and a heavy wind was starting to blow.  
  
Sam, Jo, and Matt had gone into a tent to get out of the stormy weather.  
  
"Oh Sam, Lizzie and Gordo aren't back yet and it's storming! Go find them!" Jo said.  
  
"I'm sure they're ok honey," Sam said.  
  
"No they're not!" she started crying.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, you'll still have me if Lizzie dies or something," Matt said.  
  
"Matt!" Sam yelled, "Don't scare your mom."  
  
"If they're not back in ten minutes, I'll go search for them," Sam told Jo.

"Gordo, we're lost aren't we?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, actually, yeah, we are," Gordo said.  
  
"This is SO not good! It raining and freezing out here and we're lost!!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Well, at least there's not a tornado or an earthquake or something," Gordo said.  
  
"Not helping Gordo," Lizzie complained.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to find some shelter or something since the thunder is beginning to pick up pretty bad," Gordo said.  
  
"There's nothing around here," Lizzie said, discouraged.   
  
"I'm freezing!" Lizzie whined.   
  
"It's going to be fine Lizzie," Gordo reassured her. He hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to keep her warm.  
  
"Thanks Gordo," Lizzie said, smiling at his face.  
  
"Hey look! A cave!" Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Oh good!" Gordo said. They ran towards it and went in.   
  
"Sheesh, it's small in here," Lizzie said.  
  
"At least we're safe from the storm now," Gordo said.

The cave altogether was about the size of an average walk-in closet and they were far enough from the opening of the cave not to get wet.

"It sure looks violent out there," Gordo put in.   
  
"Mom must be so worried," Lizzie put in.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully it will clear up soon," he said, knowing perfectly well by the looks of the storm that there was no chance it'd be clearing up anytime soon. He secretly wished it would last a long time.  
  
(A/N: Ok, so the Lizzie/Gordo romance is starting to heat up a little. Click the Go button to leave me a review! :-))


	11. Stranded

(A/N: !!PLEASE read!! Now that school has started for me, updates for this story are going to be slower, sorry! **My sister, lizziefanfiction67(wrote "Lizzie's Life") apoligizes for not updating her story.** Her computer hs been giving her problems, making it impossible to update. She hopes to get it fixed soon.)  
  
Chapter Eleven: "Stranded"  
  
Ten minutes had passed.  
  
"Sam, I want you to go find them, NOW!" Jo demanded.  
  
"Ok, it may be a while before we get back though..." he said.  
  
"I don't care how long it takes! I just want my baby safe and sound!!" yelled Jo.  
  
Sam put on his raincoat that he had brought along and headed out to go find Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Meanwhile, the two teens were sitting the the small cave, wondering how long the storm would last. Lizzie had brought her backpack along.  
  
"What'd you bring?" Gordo asked.  
  
She looked inside. "A couple of Nutri-grain bars, a bottle of water, a pair of socks, a hairbrush, a flashlight, and a fingernail file."  
  
"Well, at least we won't starve," Gordo put in.  
  
"Gordo, how long do you think the storm will last?" she asked.  
  
"Lizzie, I really don't know, I'm going to say at least another hour or two, it's pretty wicked out there," he said.  
  
"That means, when it clears up, it'll be dark!" Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what we'll do then," Gordo said.  
  
"I am NOT walking around in the dark, we don't even know where we're at or how to get back to camp," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well then, what you're saying is, we'll have to stay here all night?" he questioned, hoping that's what she meant.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lizzie all of a sudden felt a little shy and embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo kind of looked down.  
  
Sam trudged around in the rain, occasionally calling out: "Lizzie!" "Gordo!". It was such a heavy rain, that it made it hard to see. After going a little while longer, Sam decided he should turn back, before he got lost. He got back to the campsite in about 15 minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I..." he started.  
  
"WHERE'S LIZZIE AND GORDO???" Jo demanded.  
  
"Well, you see, it's such a heavy rain, that's pretty near impossible to look for them dear," Sam explained.  
  
"What if they're in danger? Hurt? Lost? What are we going to do Sam?" Jo asked.  
  
"Honey, when the rain stops, I will definetly look for them, but for now, we'll just have to wait," Sam said.  
  
"Ok," Jo pouted. She wanted her daughter safe.  
  
"Remember, she's with Gordo, he'll protect her," Sam reassured his wife.  
  
"I guess you're right, Gordo wouldn't let anything happen to Lizzie," Jo felt a little better about the whole situation now.  
  
(A/N: So how was it after not updating for so long? Sorry it was short!) 


	12. A Long Night

(A/N: Well, I'm finally back again! Sorry it took so long, school is really overwhelming at times. I raised the rating to PG, just to be safe. There isn't any profanity or anything, but I just don't want it to under rated if there is something, ya know? :-P Enjoy the chappie!)  
  
Chapter Twelve: "A Long Night"  
  
Hours passed. Hours in Gordo and Lizzie were practically dying of boredom.  
  
"Wow Gordo, it must be getting pretty late, I am beginning to feel really tired!" Lizzie yawned.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Man, there's hardly enough room for one of us to lie out and try to sleep," Gordo complained.  
  
"We'll just have to curl up and make room," Lizzie said, stretching out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Gordo said. Lizzie tried to make herself comfortable, but lying on the hard ground, it's kind of hard to be comfortable.  
  
"Here, you wanna borrow my jacket?" Gordo offered.  
  
"Well Gordo, you're going to need it to be comfortable, I don't want to take it away from you," Lizzie said.  
  
"No, it's ok, here," he handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks Gordo," she smiled, it was dark though, so he couldn't see. They got comfortable and made an effort to get some sleep.  
  
After what felt like endless hours, Gordo gave up. Trying to fall asleep on hard ground in a tiny cave was impossible! He wandered if Lizzie was asleep.  
  
"Lizzie?" he whispered. No reply. He got out the flashlight and turned it on. There Lizzie was, curled up and sleeping.  
  
'She is so beautiful,' he thought. Since she was asleep, Gordo lightly kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I love you Liz". What he didn't know was that Lizzie really wasn't asleep, but was faking it. A chill ran through her when she felt him kiss her.  
  
'Oh my gosh, Kate was right, he does like me!' Lizzie thought.  
  
(Sorry it was so short, but I needed something because I haden't updated in such a long time. Leave a review if you want!) 


	13. A Nightmare

(A/N: Long time, no update, but hey, time goes by too fast! For you emotional people, grab your tissues!!)  
  
Chapter 13: "A Nightmare".  
  
Gordo finally fell asleep and started dreaming. But it wasn't a nice dream. In fact, it was very dreadful.  
  
Gordo's Dream:  
  
Gordo and his parents walked into Hillridge Funeral Home. In front of him, he saw a casket with a familiar person in it. In his mind, he knew who it was, but he just couldn't believe it. There lay his precious Lizzie. The Lizzie he loved so much, gone. He walked up to the front, to go view her for the last time. He looked at her angelic face, with tears rolling down, he whispered, "I love you." He knew she couldn't hear him, but it made him feel better by saying so. Then, it hit him. Like an arrow. He had never, in person, while she was alive, told her that he loved her. His heart felt like breaking. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room.

He ran as fast as he could to Lizzie's house. The door was unlocked, so he let himself in and ran upstairs to her room. When he walked in, the tears ran down his face. Many memories of all of the great times they had hung out and did stuff together came back to him. He fell on her bed and started crying. Then he gained his senses and started to search her room for any notebooks, diaries, or papers. He wanted to know if she had ever had any feelings for him. He knew she didn't, but he wanted to be 100% sure. He ransacked her room, looking. He flipped through what seemed like dozens of journals. Many were filled with scribbles about Ethan Craft. In his grief, he shredded some of those up. After going through what felt like everything in her room, he gave up, and left.

He went outside, and headed to a secret place. A place only Lizzie and him knew about. Not even Miranda knew about it. He saw the big old tree that Lizzie and him had climbed up so many times, trying to see who could beat who to the top. He started climbing. There was no need for this life anymore. No need whatsoever, because he couldn't spend it with Lizzie. Without her, he'd be lonely forever. Because one was the loneliest number. A song played in his head.  
  
_One is the loneliest number,  
One is the loneliest number,  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do,  
One is the loneliest,  
One is the loneliest,  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do.  
It's just no good anymore since you went away,  
One is the loneliest number,  
One is the loneliest number,  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do,  
One is the loneliest number,  
One is the loneliest number,  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do...  
_  
He climbed to the top of the tree, and got ready to jump. He took in a deep breath and...woke up!  
  
End of dream  
Gordo jerked up and gasped. That dream was awful. It was now morning and light was pouring into the cave. He looked over to see Lizzie peacefully sleeping and it scared him. She almost looked lifeless. He shook her lightly and called out "Lizzie!! Wake up!!" She slowly opened her eyes and then looked startled to see Gordo right there.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Thank God, you're alive!" he said.  
  
"What do you mean? Did I almost die??" she asked, panicking.  
  
"No, no, I just had a horrible dream is all," he said.  
  
"Oh Gordo, I'm sorry, I know how it is to have bad dreams," she expressed her sympathy.  
  
"Yeah, it really freaked me out there for a sec," he said.  
  
"What happened, did I die or something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I never got to tell you something, I was so distraught that I, well, never mind," he said. He didn't want to scare her.  
  
"What Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"I almost jumped from a tree," he confessed.  
  
"What on earth did you want to tell me??" she asked. With that question, Gordo blushed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how I felt about you," he said.  
  
"And that is...??" she asked.  
  
He took both her hands and took a deep breath. "Lizzie, I...."  
  
(HAHAHA!!!! A cliffhanger! Don't get mad at me please!!)


	14. Gordo Tells All

(A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! I don't exactly know when I am going to end this story, pretty soon most likely. I really would love to get up to the 100 reviews mark, but kind of doubt that will happen.)  
  
Chapter Fourteen: "Gordo Tells All"  
  
"Lizzie, I, I, oh never mind, it's nothing, you wouldn't care anyways," he chickened out.  
  
Lizzie looked at him. "Gordo, I think I know what you were going to say."  
  
"You, you do??" he asked.  
  
"Yes Gordo, I know that you like me as more than a friend," she said.  
  
"How did you figure that out?" he asked.  
  
"Well, actually, Kate told me," she confessed.  
  
"Kate?? How did _**she** _know??" he asked, becoming confused.  
  
"Well, she said that it was obvious that you liked me and everyone at school knew about it except for you and I and when she told me that, I didn't believe her, until I started to think about it some more," she explained.  
  
"What were some things that made you come to that conclusion?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I saw how disappointed you looked when I was about to announce the person who killed Spencer McGuffin at the murder mystery party, and then, it seemed like you were, like, trying to ask me out afterwards," she began.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was," he confessed.  
  
"But then Dad had to ruin it," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, that just had to happen, right?" Gordo laughed.  
  
Lizzie smiled. "And then, I don't know, what you wrote in the yearbook made me realize how you are always there for me, whenever I need a shoulder to cry on, or need someone to back me up about something I did, or I need some advice, Gordo, you are that person."  
  
Gordo didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath. "Well Lizzie, I care a lot about you and wouldn't want anything to ever happen to you no matter what," he said, not knowing what else to really say.  
  
"Thanks Gordo," she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and then smiled.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie looked straight into his eyes, "I know you like me, but I don't think that you know that I like you." 'That was a dumb thing to say,' Lizzie thought.  
  
"Well, I guess I do now," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said.  
  
"All systems go," Gordo mumbled. Lizzie thought that sounded familiar. He was still holding both of her hands. He drew her closer and lifted her chin up and lightly kissed her. Lizzie embraced him and kissed him back. Then they drew apart and both of them had a dreamy look on their face. Then they sort of snapped out of it and Gordo suggested they should get out of the cave and try to find their way back to camp.  
  
(A/N: So how was it? Not too sappy I hope? Any reviews or comments, be sure to leave them! Thanks!) 


	15. The Last Chapter

(A/N: My apologies for not writing this sooner. My family evacuated for the hurricane and I've been very busy lately.)

Chapter Fifteen: "The Last Chapter"

Gordo and Lizzie headed out of the cave on their way to camp.

"I have no clue on where we should go," Gordo said.

"Me either," Lizzie replied.

"I don't want to get lost again," Gordo said.

"I know, but we have to get to camp, my parents must be totally worried," Lizzie said.

-Back At Camp-

"Sam! It's morning now, I want you to go look for them or else!!" Jo yelled.

"I will Jo, just as soon as I change my shirt," Sam replied.

"I want you to go NOW!!!" Jo demanded.

"Ok, ok," Sam sighed. He still had his nightshirt on.

-Back To Lizzie and Gordo-

"Hey, I remember this little canal! It's not too much farther," Lizzie announced.

"Yeah, you're right! Good spotting!" Gordo replied.

They walked a little further and came to a fork in the road.

"Now which way? Gordo asked.

"Umm, oh gosh, I don't know," Lizzie said.

"Well, he have to go one way or the other," he pointed out.

"Duh, I know that," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go right a little ways and see where that takes us," suggested Gordo.

"I suppose so," she said.

They headed down the path and looked at their surroundings.

"I think we're going the right way Liz, I see, to recognize that dead log," Gordo informed her.

"Oh good! I remember it too, we're really close to camp now," Lizzie said.

As they went a little further, they ran into Sam.

"I found you two!!" he said excitedly.

"Dad!" Lizzie ran to her father and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to know you two are safe, let's go back to camp," Sam said.

Gordo felt happy. He had told Lizzie how he had felt. He was out of that cramped cave. And they were going back to camp. He knew that Lizzie and he wouldn't be going on a walk in the woods anytime soon. But they had the whole rest of the summer to spend with each other.

The End

(A/N: I am working on a new story, so it should be on FanFiction sometime soon. –Christina. Out.)


End file.
